A Path of Fire
by Verdin Jones
Summary: The story of James and Severus and the promises they make .


Disclaimer- I do not own anything except the plot.

...Lily Evans walked through the gates of her potions class only to be stopped by Severerus Snape. He was not a trusted acquaintance these days, with Voldermort's rise to the power and news of killings it was not wise to be seen chatting up with every person in school. The news of murder of various muggleborn families had shattered her belief of safety within the school walls. But one thing pensieved her more than that. It was the participation of Severus in those killings.

Lily had known the truth behind his full sleved shirts, the day he called her a mudblood.The late hours after the curfew that they spent yelling at each other was the stimulation for that. After all the anger faded, Snape let the truth roll down his tongue. He was a Death eater, a sorry one but a Death eater nonetheless. Her first friend in this unknown mysterious world was working towards eliminating her 'kind'. How could she have faith in any one else!

Severus Snape tried many a times making amends. He was there everyday with his apology. But it was not enough, not for Lily Evans, not for a girl who was betrayed beyond belief. But today was something different.

" Lily, stop. I am not here to apologize" There was a stern determination in his voice that forced her to stop. Severus was facing her back.

" Why are you here, Snape?" The use of his last name and the bluntness in her tone was not lost on him. " Do you have another nickname for me?". Lily Evans could not see the pained, guilty expression on Snape's face in response to her sarcastic comment.

But he was a Syltherin for a reason. Quickly steeling his features and closing his lips in a thin line, he replied with an air of confidence and authority." I am here to make a promise."

The sheer resolution clear in his voice made her turn to face him. " I do not want any promises from a Death eater." She made it clear to him.

The use of the term Death eater made him snap. Anger boiled in his veins. With as much venom he could muster he replied in a puntuated sentence so as to make himself perfectly clear." I will. And you will be hearing it."

Evans and Snape were standing in the middle of a corridor which was now empty, borring into each others eyes. None of them blinking. Lily Evans crossed her arms against her chest. Severus Snape took it as a signal to continue.

" I promise you Lily, even if we are fighting on the opposite sides, no harm will come to you and your family from my wand. I will never let anyone harm you."

Both were still looking into each other's eyes. Lily was almost moved by the concern he displayed for her, until...

until he spoke the final words of his promise.

" Lily Evans, I will kill anyone who would try to harm you. I have that power now." Snape said with arogance.

Lily was stunned into silence. Her best friend had just declared to kill, that too on her behalf.

Fighting the tears in her eyes, she asked "Would you die for someone innocent, Severus?"

The question cracked the arrogant shield around Snape. He was falling into a pit of silent questions to himself, confusion between the ideal qualities for a lover and the innocent kind of question that Lily posed.

Lily got her answer from the silence supplied by Severus. Not able to fight her tears anymore, she turned away from him and ran towards her common room, leaving Severus standing alone in the corridor staring in the direction she went.

James Potter was returning back to his dormitory from the kitchens when he saw a figure leaning on the wall near the window. Another look proved 'it' to be her, Lily Evans. With a smile and a bit of curiosity he approached the redhead." It's not a full moon to admire the sky in this nipping cold, Evans."

Lily briefly glanced at him, not shocked at seeing him roaming around after curfew. "Hey, Potter." Her brief glance was enough for James to notice the dried tear stains on her cheeks.

He changed his tone to a bit serious noticing her mood." What's bothering you, Evans?" He was now leaning on the window sill beside her. Lily was too tired to fight a sigh that esacped her mouth. Probably her tired state was also the reason for her lack of resistance in talking with him. "The thing most of us are bothered about, I guess" , she answered still staring wide beyond the horizon.

James Potter remained quiet unable to comprehend her response while Lily loosened a little and let her mouth tell the tale of grief of her heart." You know Potter, I am afraid. I am afraid for the unknown that I will have to face. I am not prepared for it."

Guessing the cause of her worry James tried to assure her. " No one is ready for the future,Evans. Specially in the times like this."

" I am scared for my parents. They will be in danger because of me." she expressed her anxiety.

"They would have been in danger even if you wouldn't have been their daughter." This caused Lily to look at him. He was standing straight, looking towards the grounds. "Haven't you heard of Muggle killings?" Lily understood what he was trying to say but continued to look towards him. She saw his mask of indifference fall off which he adorned among his folks. "I am afraid for my parents too. But I know their fight against the dark is of worth. I am afraid for my friends too..and all the Griffindors..and the rest of the school."

James felt as if a huge load has been lifted off his shoulders just by sharing his fears with her.Lily Evans.

He turned towards her , seeing in the eye, and spoke his greatest fear." I am afraid for you Evans."

James Potter saw her expressions going from surprise to something he couldn't quite understand. Lily Evans saw the concern and care floating in his eyes.

James Potter saw Lily Evans turning towards the window with tears filling her eyes.But before he could speak Lily started speaking.

" I met Severus today." Now it was not difficult for James to determine the cause behind the tear stains. The Mudblood incident was heard and talked about in the whole castle.

Lily continued," He promised me he would kill for me, James." A tense silence dawned upon the the students. James Potter was shocked to hear about such strong words of promise. A wizard would always be true to his words. And the use of his name was also noticed.

The silence was broken by the sobs coming from the red head. " How could he say so? Is that even a reason to 'kill' somebody. If he kills someone it would be on my conscience. Doesn't he have any compassion, any sorrow for the thousands who are suffering?"

James cut off her rant my pulling her into his arms. Lily held him tighly and sobbed her heart out " I have no one to lean on James. I have no one...whom I could believe..."

James replied, holding Lily tighly in her arms," Believe me,Lily."

Lily looked up to meet his eyes, full of concern for her. In that moment, James promised himself that he would do anything to keep the girl in his arms safe. He would die for her.

" I will be there for you Lily."

And James Potter and Lily Evans held each other and spoke of their insecurities and took the strength from each other to face them..together.

Till the end of their lives, both James Potter and Severus Snape lived to keep their promises they made to Lily Evans. James Potter died to keep Lily away from harm. He died to give Lily and their son,a chance to live.

Severus Snape sacrificed his ideals and loyality to Voldemort and tried to save Lily's life. He sacrifised himself protecting Lily's only family left, her son.

Potter and Snape died for love..and nothing is of more worth than love.

A/N -

Let me know if you like it.!


End file.
